justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
All Aboard the Space Train
"All Aboard the Space Train" is the twenty-sixth episode of Justice League Action. Summary When Kanjar Ro hijacks a space cargo train, the Justice League have to request the help of Space Cabby (assisted by another) to stop the robbery. Featuring Story In space, Cyborg in Justice One is collecting up drifting space crew who have been ejected from a hijacked spaceship (called a space train as it is made of flexing segments like carriages). Batman, wearing a force-field generator belt (so he can breathe in space), is walking along the outside of it and finds an airlock which he opens. Passing into the space train, he is confronted by two alien-looking thugs with guns but disposes of them in a fight. Entering the next compartment, he discovers the alien villain Kanjar Ro who holds a device with a small ball on the end and who also tells Batman to mind his own business. Batman tells him that the space train holds items stolen from the Justice League, but Kanjar Ro suddenly disappears and then reappears behind Batman, knocking him out. The latter is dumped into space and calls Cyborg who comes and picks him up. Cyborg says that the space train is travelling too fast to be caught so Batman decides that they need extra help. Cyborg, however, is only able to locate the reluctant Space Cabby, but an offer of bigger fare and tip sways his mercenary nature. Accompanied by a droid called Jack, Space Cabby intercepts the space train in his cab. Batman insists that he get inside the ship so, wearing one of the special belts, Cabby jumps onto the outside of the ship, leaving the droid to drive the cab. Breaking in through an airlock, he sees Kanjar Ro and hides. Batman tells him by radio that there is something in a container in the cargo that will help, so he goes to the hold and opens the container. Inside is a frozen human figure dressed like a cowboy whom Batman says is Jonah Hex, one of the most dangerous men in the universe. Cabby gets hold of a device that, when placed on the frozen figure, defrosts it. Jonah Hex comes to life and starts asking questions (he talks like Clint Eastwood). Cabby allows Batman to explain to Jonah that his frozen body had been found by the Justice League and was being transported to their headquarters. Jonah looks through other containers and finds force-field belts, magnetic boots and a pair of ray pistols, the last of which he keeps. Accompanying Cabby through the ship to find Kanjar Ro, Jonah Hex guns down the villain's henchmen but, unable to get past a force-field, the pair use the belts and boots to space-walk along the ship's outside. They re-enter at the front of the space train and search the control room for the main villain. As Jonah detects activity behind him, he swivels and shoots, hitting the invisible Kanjar Ro and breaking his cloaking device so that he suddenly appears. Using the ball-like object, the villain shoots back and disarms Jonah, closing in to finish him and Cabby. But the cowboy pulls the communication cord causing the train to judder to a sudden halt and Kanjar Ro is hurled onto the controls and knocked out. Cabby informs Batman of the capture of the target just as an alarm sounds. Cabby can see that the space train is diving into a nearby star so he takes the controls and uses his driving skills to pull up and away. He makes for a nearby planet and makes a bumpy landing in a desert landscape. The Justice League arrive and, as Cyborg takes the bound Kanjar Ro into Justice One, Batman offers to return the cowboy to his own time. Jonah Hex, sitting on an alien two-legged horse, looks around at the Western-like setting and feels at home and chooses instead to ride off into the sunset. Notes * Gallery Category:Episodes